Zweite Chance? Verspiel sie nicht!
by Vertschl
Summary: Geht darum, dass Sasuke wieder in Konoha ist.


Unruhig drehte er sich im Bett auf die andere Seite. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker lies ihn genervt seufzen. In roten Zahlen stand ‚23:59' geschrieben. Noch eine Minute, dann würde ein neuer Tag anfangen.

Neuer Tag, neues Glück, ging es ihm sarkastisch durch den Kopf.

_~I know I wasn't there_

_When you needed me the most_

_I know I didn't care_

_and was afraid to get so close_

_tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep_

_cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces_

_and I can not reverse it_

_so I've got one more thing to say~_

Noch einmal erinnerte er sich an den Verlauf des, mit einem Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte sich seine Vermutung, gestrigen Tages.

~*~Flashback~*~

Seit zwei Wochen war er nun schon wieder in Konoha. Er hatte seinen Bruder und die Schlange umgebracht – eine gute Vorraussetzung um wieder aufgenommen zu werden. Bisher hatte er mit allen seinen ‚alten Freunden' schon geredet – fast allen. Eine Person wusste noch nicht, dass der junge Uchiha wieder in Konoha war – und gerade wegen dieser Person war er wieder in Konoha.

Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte Sasukes Lippen.

Damals als er ging, hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Und was machte er? Er hatte sie mit einem ‚Danke' bewusstlos geschlagen. Und bis heute wusste er nicht, wofür er sich damals genau bedankt hatte.

Dafür, dass sie immer für ihn da war?

Dafür, dass sie ihn respektiert hatte wie er war?

Oder dafür, dass sie ihn nicht wegen seinem Äußeren geliebt hatte, sondern wegen dem, wie er war?

Er wusste es nicht, diese ‚Danke' damals kam einfach über ihn. Er hatte jedenfalls eine andere Erfahrung punkto Sakura machen müssen.

Er hatte ihre Nähe bei Orochimaru vermisst – auch wenn er sie immer als nervig abgestempelt hatte, so war er froh, dass sie für ihn da war.

Er hatte, als er mit Team Hebi auf der Suche nach seinem verhassten Bruder war, etwas Wertvolles herausgefunden.

Die Gefühle, die er bis dahin nicht definieren konnte, bekamen Formen. Mit einem einfachen Wort konnte er sagen was er fühlte: Liebe.

Ja verdammt! Er liebte sie. Er liebte diese schwache, nervige Kunoichi die immer ein Date mit ihm haben wollte – jedoch wusste er nicht, dass sie mittlerweile zu den stärksten Shinobis Konohas zählte.

Als er Tsunade darauf angesprochen hatte, wo Sakura sei, hatte sie nur gefährlich gelächelt und gemeint: „Momentan verdreht sie wohl einem Mann den Kopf."

Innerlich hatte er vor Eifersucht gekocht, jedoch blieb er äußerlich gelassen und war aus Tsunades Büro gegangen. Dass Tsunade damit gemeint hatte, dass sie auf Mission war, wusste er nicht. Immerhin war er nicht Hokage.

Auf dem Weg zurück in seine Wohnung, in einer Seitengasse, in der sich so gut wie nie Leute aufhielten, war er ihr begegnet.

Sie ist noch schöner als früher, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Sakura." Zum Glück hatte sich seine Stimme nicht verabschiedet, das wäre für einen Uchiha ziemlich peinlich gewesen.

Sachte hob sie den Kopf als jemand ihren Namen nannte.

„Sa-Sasuke?", erklang ihre wundervolle Stimme in seinen Ohren.

Weder warf sie sich um seinen Hals, noch fragte sie, was er hier machte. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber es wäre ihm viel lieber gewesen, dass Sakura sich heulend um seinen Hals klammerte, als dass sie ihn einfach nur ansah.

Sasuke machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dass sie nicht zurückwich, lies ihn innerlich lächeln. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

„Was … was willst du?" Sie verfluchte sich, warum fing sie jetzt schon wie Hinata zum Stottern an?! Als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging, war sie kurz zuvor einen zurückzuweichen, hätte sie nicht das Konoha-Stirnband gesehnen.

Er war zurück!

Warum hatte ihr das Tsunade nicht gesagt?, fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

Dass sie gestottert hatte, überging er einfach.

„Ich", er stockte, als er in zwei grüne Augen blickte, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Verdammt noch mal, er war ein Uchiha! Er konnte sich doch nicht von einer Frau aus der Fassung bringen lassen – auch wenn es Sakura war.

Noch einmal begann er von vorne und schaffte es tatsächlich einen korrekten Satz zusammenzubringen.

Ziemlich verwirrt blickte Sakura den Uchiha an. Was hatte ihn denn jetzt so aus der Fassung gebracht? Bisher hatte der Uchiha, sofern er überhaupt einmal sprach, nie einen Satz unvollendet gelassen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sie ihm wieder zu, als er ein zweites Mal zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und..."

Das was er gerade gesagt hatte, brachte diesmal _sie_ aus der Fassung.

Ein Uchiha der sich entschuldigt? Wäre sie nicht so verwundert gewesen, hätte sie sicher einen schnippischen Kommentar von sich gegeben. Außerdem wollte sie wissen wie der Satz weiter ging.

Gestresst fuhr sich Sasuke durch die Haare. Er war, wie er bereits hunderte Male erwähnt hatte, ein Uchiha! Da konnte es doch nicht so schwer sein, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Oder?

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, so dass er ihr die nächsten Worte ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„…ich liebe dich."

_~I'm sorry for your pain_

_I'm sorry for your tears_

_for all the little things I didn't know_

_I'm sorry for the words I didn't say_

_but what I still do_

_I'm still loving you~_

Oh ja, damit hatte sie auf keinen Fall gerechnet. War das wirklich Sasuke der vor ihr stand? Völlig mit diesem Geständnis überfordert, blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

Langsam ging er wieder zwei Schritte zurück. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte?

Sogleich gab er sich selbst die Antwort: Ja, er hatte es gehofft.

Daran, dass sie ihn nicht mehr lieben könnte, hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

_~I know I let you wait_

_I've been away for far too long_

_but now I can relate_

_to everything that I did wrong_

_stop breathing when I think I'm losing you_

_and there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees_

_so listen please_

_Let me hold your hand once again~_

Ohne dass Sakura etwas erwidert hatte, sprach Sasuke weiter.

„Ich weis, dass ich nicht da war. Dass ich solange gebraucht habe um zu begreifen, was du mir bedeutest. Und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

Völlig untypisch für ihn, ging er vor Sakura auf die Knie, blickte auf den Boden und sprach noch einmal aus was er ihr sagen wollte: „Es tut mir leid, alles was ich getan habe. Dass ich dich ignoriert habe, dass du wegen mir geweint hast. Vor allem, dass ich solange nicht begriffen habe wie wichtig du mir bist."

_~I'm sorry for your pain_

_I'm sorry for your tears_

_for all the little things I didn't know_

_I'm sorry for the words I didn't say_

_I'm sorry for the lies_

_I'm sorry for the fights_

_for not showing my love a dozen times_

_I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine_

_but what I still do_

_I'm still loving you~_

„Ich weis, dass es dafür keine Entschuldigung gibt, aber ich wollte dich wissen lassen", er schluckte merklich, „dass ich dich liebe."

Kurz darauf verschwand er in einem Wirbel aus Blättern.

Geschockt starrte Sakura auf die Stelle, wo soeben Sasuke noch gekniet hatte. Ganz langsam erkannte sie die Bedeutung der Worte, als sie sie in Gedanken wiederholte.

_~I'm sorry for your pain_

_and I'm sorry for your tears_

_for all the little things I didn't know_

_I'm sorry for the words I didn't say_

_I'm sorry for the lies_

_and I'm sorry for the fights_

_for not showing my love a dozen times_

_I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine_

_but what I still do_

_I'm still loving you~_

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie rannte nach Hause. Naruto, mit dem sie sich Treffen wollte, konnte warten.

~*~Flashback Ende~*~

Durch ein Geräusch lenkte der Uchiha seinen Blick zum Fenster. Da es heute Nacht recht warm war, hatte er beschlossen das Fenster zu öffnen. Als er die Person erkannte, die auf seinem Fensterbrett saß, weiteten sich kurzzeitig seine Augen.

Ein warmes Grün sah direkt in Augen so schwarz wie die Nacht.

„Sakura?"

„Und ich dachte, wenigstens einmal wäre das Glück auf meiner Seite", seufzte die Angesprochene.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass Sasuke bereits schlafen würde und sie somit einfach wieder gehen konnte, ohne dass sie mit ihm sprechen musste.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass es fast halb 3 Uhr nachts war.

„Was machst du so spät hier?", fragte er sie monoton. Innerlich brachte sie ihn aus der Fassung, aber das brauchte sie nicht zu wissen.

Sasuke hatte sich mittlerweile in seinem Bett aufgesetzt. Somit hatte Sakura einen freien Blick auf Sasukes entblößten, muskulösen Oberkörper. Ein rötlicher Ton schlich sich auf Sakuras Wagen als sie ihn musterte.

„Ich", begann sie. Ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet und machte ihr das Weitersprechen unmöglich. Kurz schloss sie die Augen.

„Willst du mich auslachen oder warum bist du hier?", fuhr er sie an. Sein Geständnis von heute Nachmittag war ihm sichtlich peinlich.

„W-Was? Nein! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du das ernst gemeint hast. Das von heute Nachmittag meine ich." Zum Ende des Satzes wurde sie immer leiser.

Sasukes Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, was Sakura wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte, wofür er mehr als Dankbar war. Dafür erkannte sie das schwache Nicken seinerseits.

Ehe sich Sasuke versah, hatte er schon einen rosahaariges Geschöpf um seinen Hals hängen.

„Du Idiot", hörte er sie schluchzen.

„Sakura?", fragte er sie unbeholfen. Er hatte immerhin keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun sollte. Instinktiv legte er seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und zog sie enger an sich.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der sich Sakura beruhigt hatte, schaute sie auf. Ganz langsam näherte sie sich Sasukes Lippen. Als sich die Lippen der beiden trafen, schlossen sie automatisch die Augen und gaben sich dem Gefühl voll und ganz hin.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten, sahen sie dem anderen in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Sakura", hauchte Sasuke.

„Auch wenn du ein Idiot bist, werde ich dich immer lieben", flüsterte Sakura ehe sie sich an den Uchiha kuschelte. Jetzt war sie froh, dass sie sich nicht davor gedrückt hatte, hierher zu kommen.

_~That's what I will always do~_

Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen und diese würde er sicher nicht verspielen!

_________________________________

Danke fürs Lesen! Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ein Kommi hinterlassen würdet.

Liebe Grüße,

Vertschl


End file.
